A Birthday Surprise Gone Wrong
by Bluepika5
Summary: It was just supposed to be a surprise. I never thought it would end like this... with Mikan in the hospital...
1. Chapter 1

**It was just supposed to be a joke. I never thought it would end like this... with Mikan in the hospital...**

* * *

"Everyone understand?"

"Hai."

"Then let operation Birthday Surprise begin."

* * *

Mikan's POV

The sky was clear and bright. The exact opposite of what I felt. Even thought it was my birthday I felt horrible, like someone ripped a hole in my heart. I needed to talk to someone. Anyone.

"Hey Hotaru..."

Hotaru looked at me and sent a look of complete and utter disgust. She walked away without a single glance back. I was shocked. Hotaru was cold, but never _this_ cold. The coldest she has ever been was when she wouldn't talk to me, but she never looked _disgusted_. I felt my heart crack a little. Maybe Hotaru is having a bad day too. I willed myself not to let the tears fall again, and I looked for someone else to talk to.

"Anna! Nonoko! Please wait for me."

When I yelled their names they abruptly stopped talking and turned to me.

"What do _you _want?"

I froze. They were never cold. They were always happy to see me. What was wrong?

"Can I talk to you guys?" I whispered in a small voice.

"No."

They both turned and walked away. My heart cracked a little more. I shook my head. Must be coincidence right? I haven't done anything to make anyone mad. I kept telling myself that. I spotted Ruka. Surely _he _would talk to me. Right?

"Uh... Ruka?"

He turned around. I was relieved not to see his face twisted in disgust. But before I could talk to him he said,

"Sorry Mikan, can't talk now."

He quickly walked away. Is everyone avoiding me? My heart broke a little more. It was like that all day.

_"Can I talk to you?"_

_"No."_

_*Crack*_

_"Can we talk?"_

_"Sorry, not right now."_

_*Crack*_

_"Can I talk to you?"_

_Silence_

_*Crack*_

Even Narumi-Sensei and Tsubasa-Senpai didn't want to talk to me. I felt myself going crazy. No one. No one had time to listen. I need to tell someone. Anyone. My heart was breaking, but I held it together. There was still one person I could talk to. If this didn't work I don't know what will. I walked to a tree. Not any normal tree. It was _his _tree. Natsume's. I looked around the trunk and found him sitting with his manga on his face. I felt my heart flutter, but I had no time for that. _Please, please talk to me!_

"Uh... Natsume?"

"What?"

His voice was sounded annoyed and irritated, but I didn't care. My heart was soaring from the fact that he was talking to me. Not with a voice filled with utter disgust, it was just a regular voice.

"Can we talk?"

"I don't know. Why would I want to talk to _you?_"

I laughed nervously. _Please just listen. I need to talk to someone. Please don't brush me off._

"Please, can I talk to you? I think everyone else is ignoring me, but I really need to tell someone this..."

I took in a breath to say what's been eating at me all day, but...

"They're probably not talking to you because you're annoying."

I froze, my heart was pounding.

"What?"

He stood up and glared at me. "You are annoying, ugly, and a stupid little girl who just wants attention from everyone."

This time my heart did break. It broke into a million pieces. Not from the fact that Natsume insulted me (though that was part of the reason), but from the fact that I had no one else to talk to. No one else who would actually listen. I tried everyone, but they all ignored me. I felt numb.

I tried my best at a smile. Now that I knew that no one cared, I knew what I would do.

"Thanks. Everything is so clear now. I know what I should do."

I started walking away. Forcing myself not to cry. Yet. I stopped. "Sayonara Natsume." And I ran. I ran past the trees. I ran past all the cold heartless people. I ran into the school. I ran past all the classrooms. I ran up the all the stairs. I ran straight to the roof.

* * *

Natsume walked back to the classroom. _Mikan was acting very strange. 'Sayonara Natsume'? I feel like something bad is going to happen. _

He walked into the class room where everyone was waiting.

"Well?" Hotaru asked coldly.

"I was harsh and cold, just like you wanted."

She turned to everyone, "Did you all ignore or act coldly to her?"

Everyone simply nodded.

Anna and Nonoko were shivering, "It felt really bad being mean to Mikan. Why did we have to do that again?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "If she gets ignored, she'll feel really bad, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"So she'll run somewhere once everyone has ignored her, right?"

Again, everyone nodded.

"I predict she'll run here, to the classroom. When she does, we'll surprise her with a party. She won't be expecting it. _Then_ you can apologize."

Everyone agreed. Hotaru knew Mikan must have felt horrible when she ignored her, it was horrible to act so mean to Mikan, but Mikan would instantly be happy when she saw the party planned. Boy was she wrong. They were all sitting around waiting for the sad brunette when the door was flung open.

"Surprise!"

But it wasn't Mikan who opened the door, it was Yuu. His face was red and he was panting heavily.

"Mikan is about to commit suicide!"

Everyone froze then rushed outside.

There was a large crowd in front of the school. Hotaru pushed through the crowd. She nearly fainted when she saw Mikan on the roof about to jump. Hotaru found Narumi-Sensei and grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him.

"Why isn't anyone using their Alice to get her down?"

"Her nullification alice is blocking everyone else's!"

"Then send up a machine or something!"

"She inserted the barrier Alice into herself! No one can get to her!"

Hotaru's heart stopped. There was nothing she could do to save Mikan. She couldn't send her machines. She couldn't get someone to use their Alice. For the first time in her life, Hotaru felt helpless.

* * *

Everyone was panicking so they weren't thinking straight. Natsume knew to stop Mikan he needed to go to the roof. He looked calm on the outside, but on the inside he was freaking out. All he could think of was Mikan. He threw open the door to the roof and saw Mikan on the wall about to jump.

* * *

Mikan looked down at the people below her. There was a big crowd, but she didn't care. She felt numb. She was about to jump when she felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around her. She looked behind her and saw a panting Natsume.

"Natsume! You idiot let me go!"

Mikan struggled. All she wanted to do was to jump. Why did nothing go her way?

"Are you an idiot or something?"

Mikan kept struggling, but Natsume wouldn't let go of her. He kept his arms around Mikan's waist in a tight bear hug.

"Throwing your life away, just because no one was talking to you?"

She stopped struggling. She knew everyone below her could hear their conversation, but she didn't care.

"You don't know anything Natsume." She said dangerously. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

Natsume was shocked to see Mikan trembling. He decided to try a softer approach.

"That's right. I don't know anything because you won't tell me what's bothering you."

He felt Mikan stiffen.

"I didn't tell you? _I _didn't tell _you? _Did you know that I've been trying to tell everyone, _anyone_, all day?"

Mikan let out a sob.

"My grandpa died."

Natsume couldn't believe his ears.

"What?"

"MY GRANDPA DIED! DO YOU KNOW HOW MESSED UP THAT IS? HE _DIED _ON MY _BIRTHDAY!_ I tried to tell you. I tried to tell everyone! You guys didn't listen. You didn't even try to know how I feel. You guys were all, 'Can't talk right now' or 'I don't want to talk to you'. Do you know how much that killed me? I was fine at first, I just wanted to tell Hotaru. Just wanted to let my feelings out. But she ignored me, you _all _ignored me. Right when I needed you guys the most, you ignored me. You made me bottle up my feelings. Those feelings were killing me.

I might have been fine, but then everyone ignored me. Every time I tried to tell someone, they ignored me. Left me. My heart was breaking. I was dying on the inside. Then I tried talking to _you." _

Mikan's voice grew bitter.

"I thought _you _of all people would listen. Just for a little. But you just insulted me. Calling me annoying, ugly, stupid. _That _pushed me over the edge. No one cared. Nothing didn't matter. If no one cared, then who would mind if I died? I should have done this in the first place. Now I can join Jii-Chan. Bye forever, Natsume, Hotaru, everyone. Bye forever."

With that, Mikan elbowed Natsume in the face causing him to let go, and she jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

And she jumped...

* * *

I could only listen to Mikan's story with horror. I didn't know Mikan's grandpa died, but I felt guilty. _I made everyone ignore her, just to give her a birthday celebration. _I was relieved to see Natsume rescue her. Then I was horrified at Mikan's story. And now, I was screaming along with everyone else when she jumped. Mikan was falling fast. I screamed something that was heard above everyone else.

"QUICK! MOCHOU! USE YOUR LEVITATION ALICE!"

Mochou quickly focused on slowing Mikan down. He succeeded in slowing her fall a little, but was unable to completely stop her. Mikan fell to the ground with a dull thud. Then there was red. A lot of red. Red was seeping from Mikan. Red was splattered on the wall and on some people. Red. A lot of it. Coming from her. My best friend. My only close friend. I vaguely heard someone say to bring Mikan to the hospital. I couldn't think. I couldn't breath. Mikan. The joyful little idiot, just commited suicide.

* * *

Guilt. Such a horrible thing. The exact emotion I was feeling. I can't believe I let her jump. I had her. I could have prevented Mikan. I could have prevented her from going to the hospital. I held her in my arms and I let go. I let go. I looked at the mess that is now Mikan. Her beautiful auburn hair was covered in blood. Her blood. Some of her limbs were bent at odd angles. Her body was not moving. How depressing it was, seeing the formerly cheerful girl, so lifeless. The only thing that made me feel better was what the doctor had said. She didn't die. She was horribly injured and in a coma, but she wasn't dead.

* * *

We were forced out of the hospital so the doctors could fix Mikan up. Everyone was dead silent. Living in their own world. Suddenly a sob was heard. I turned and saw Anna. Her head was in her hands so I couldn't see her face, but I knew she was crying. Nonoko came over to comfort her, but soon she too was crying. I looked around and saw everyone either teary eyed or silently letting out sobs. I grabbed everyone and pulled them into a group hug. There, I let out a sob. I knew everyone was shocked to see the Ice Queen cry, but I couldn't help it. It seemed seeing me cry caused everyone else to let it all out. Even the cold-hearted Natsume had tears in his eyes. I don't know how long we cried there, but by the time we stopped, it was already dark outside.

"Let's go see if Mikan is alright." Nonoko said as she wiped away her tears.

Everyone just nodded. We went into the hospital and they said Mikan was healing, but still not awake. They directed us to Mikan's room. She looked so peaceful. They put casts on her arms and legs, and gave her a bath so the blood was all gone. If I didn't know better, I would have thought she was sleeping, but I did know better, she wasn't sleeping, she was in a coma. We all stayed by her side that night. We let all our tears out.

It was like a large dark cloud hung over the school. Everyone liked Mikan. They thought she was the optimistic idiot that let nothing bring her down. To see the happiest person in the school commit suicide, well it was unthinkable. Everything was dark and dreary without her. Classes were less interesting. Teachers and students weren't as energetic as before. Even Jinno seemed to be affected by the loss of Mikan.

Everyday, the entire class would visit her. Except Natsume, he would always stay all day and overnight. He didn't care about school like us. Everyday we would see him watching over Mikan, and before we left, he would still be there. We brought a flower every time we visited. One for each day.

One day. Two days. Four days. Eight days. Sixteen days. Thirty-Two days. We began to loose count, but we still brought the flowers. Soon the vase was so full, we had to get another one. And another one. And another one.

We were beginning to loose hope. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. And still no signs of recovering. No movement. She was in the same position every time we saw her.

* * *

I watched over her. It was the least I could do since I let her fall. Guilt was gnawing at me. Eating me from the inside. Everyday, there was no response from Mikan. Just deafening silence. Sometimes I talked to her. I told how much everyone missed her. How much _I _missed her. How everything wasn't the same without her bright smile, but no matter what I said, she still didn't move. I refused to give up hope.

It was another dark and dreary day when it happened. I was lying by her bed when I heard her voice. "Jii-Chan." I looked at Mikan and there was a small smile on her face. I quickly went over to her side and shook her, but she didn't respond. Suddenly she frowned then gasped and went limp. I heard a long droning beep. I looked at the heart monitor and the line was flat. My heart practically stopped at this. My mind went blank.

"Doctor! Quick the patient's heart has stopped!"

I vaguely remember being directed by a nurse into the waiting room. I don't know how much time passed, but soon Hotaru and the others came. They asked what happened, I told them everything. I was numb. Everyone saw my troubled expression and said nothing. We just sat there. Waiting. Praying. Hoping.

When the doctor finally came out he had a troubled expression. I feared the worst.

"Right as her heart started beating, she woke up from her coma."

Everyone brightened at this. She was awake!

"But, she won't eat anything or speak."

Hotaru's usual stoic face, was filled with worry.

"If you don't mind sir, could we see her? We could convince her to eat."

He nodded and led us to her new room. She was sitting in her bed, staring off into the distance. Her beautiful face devoid of all emotion. She looked at us, her face showing no recognition. Like we were strangers. Her face showing no happiness, no anger, not even sadness. It was just blank, like a piece of paper. It was so unlike her old face. Filled with emotions. She looked away and continued to stare into nothingness. My heart was light at the fact that she was awake, but heavy that she didn't seem to recognize us.

"Mikan?" Hotaru took a step forward, "It's me, Hotaru."

Hotaru rushed forward and hugged Mikan. I expected Mikan to hug her back, but she just sat there. Like she didn't know what a hug was. She pulled Hotaru away and turned away. I could practically see Hotaru break. Her shoulders slumped and her eyes were filled with tears. Nonoko and Anna walked up to Mikan and took her hands.

"Mikan. Don't you recognize us?"

She just stared at them and pulled her hands back. They broke too. I was surprised. Hotaru and now Nonoko and Anna? I couldn't take it anymore. I walked up to her.

"Mikan!" I grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "Smile! Please! Don't you recognize us?" She just let herself be shook. She was as lifeless as a doll. "Mikan! Say something! Anything!" I was cracking. I felt gentle hands grab my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Yuu. He had a sad smile on and he simply shook his head, but I got the message. I dropped Mikan's shoulders and walked away. Koko, Kitsuneme, Yuu, Tsubasa, and even Narumi tried to get some emotion out of her, but to no avail. She just kept staring at us with those lifeless eyes. I gave up, but Hotaru didn't. She tried again.

"Mikan. It's me, Hotaru. Remember? We used to laugh and play together. We used to pick flowers and sing. You used to ask me who my best friend was and I'd always choose myself, but that wasn't the truth. _You _were always my best friend. We used to be called the 'Golden Duo' back at the village. I was the cold one and you were the happy one. We won the village competition and became inseparable. I couldn't sing without you, and you couldn't sing without me. When I left to go to Gakuen Alice, you went after me. I didn't tell you, but that made me so happy. You passed the entrance exam for me. I protected you from bullies. Mikan. You're my best friend. I need you. _We _need you."

She just stared blankly at us. I really thought that would work. I felt that last sliver of hope leave. It left all of us. Hotaru was heart broken. Her tears were visible. Ruka put an arm around her and we walked to the door.

"Hotaru."

It was a dull, flat voice, but it was _her _voice. Everyone turned around. Her face was still blank, but her eyes were filled with recognition.

"Hotaru."

Hotaru smiled and rushed to Mikan. She put her arms around her in a large hug. Mikan visibly stiffened, but soon put her arms awkwardly around Hotaru.

"Mikan!"

Hotaru had tears of joy running down her face. Anna ran up to Mikan and hugged her, but she pulled away. Anna was hurt.

"Mikan! It's me! Anna! I used to cook for you. I used to make the craziest sweets and you'd eat them. You would make the weirdest faces. I didn't know you as long as Hotaru, but we were still close friends."

Still no reaction. Anna's shoulders slumped. Yuu took Anna's hand.

"Maybe Mikan can only process things one at a time. She just remembered Hotaru today. Tomorrow she might remember someone else. We'll just have to wait."

Anna smiled at this. We all did. We still had hope.

We did have to wait. Mikan could only remember one person everyday. Each day, someone would talk to Mikan and she would recognize them, but she would never smile or say anything other than names. She would only smile whenever she was with Hotaru. Even then it was just a tiny smile. Finally the day came when she was allowed back at school. She sat next to me like it used to be.

"Natsume."

Her face was blank and her voice was dull, but my heart soared. She remembered me!

"Mikan."

I nodded to her. Narumi walked in and explained the daily schedule. Then he went to Mikan and gave her a test.

"Mikan," He gently explained, "We don't know what you remember, so please fill out as many questions as possible and we'll see what you know. Ok?"

Mikan just nodded and took a pencil. Thirty minute later she walked up to Narumi and handed him her test. His mouth dropped. I walked toward him.

"What's wrong? Did she get everything wrong?"

He shook his head, "No, its the complete opposite. She got everything right!"

I was shocked, I turned to Mikan and she was just staring out the window. It was like that all day. The teacher would give her a test, and Mikan would get 100%. Even on Math she got everything right. Jinno was probably to most surprised. Hotaru stayed by Mikan's side all day and walked her to her room. She walked out of the room with a slight smile.

It was midnight and I still couldn't sleep. I don't know why, but I felt like going to the roof. I quietly opened the door, and saw someone standing at the edge of the roof. I realized it was Mikan and walked forward as fast and quietly as possible. Before I walked even five steps forward, her voice rang out.

"I'm not going to jump."

I stopped. Not because she said she wouldn't jump, but because she actually said an entire sentence. Usually it was just names.

"You're wondering why I'm up here right?"

I was surprised again.

"Yeah."

She sat down with her legs dangling over the edge.

"Its hard to imagine that I tried to kill myself here." She looked at me, "Come and sit. I'll explain."

I was a little wary. This was not the Mikan I knew, but I guess I would change too if I was in a coma for eight months. I sat down next to her and waited for her to talk.

"I saw Jii-Chan."

I tried not to show how shocked I was.

"When I jumped from the roof, I felt numb. When I hit the ground, everything went black. I floated in blackness for awhile, but then I saw a light. I followed it and I found my Jii-Chan. He looked happy and sad at the same time. I cried when I saw him. We hugged and talked. He told me he was disappointed that I tried to end the life that he worked hard to keep happy. He also said he was touched that I loved him enough to want to join him in heaven. I spent 7 months with him. He taught me everything he wanted me to learn. When I had my final lesson from him, he said he had to leave me."

Her voice cracked and I patiently waited for her to continue.

"T-Then he said that I should live the life I want. To be happy. Find someone who will love me more than he did. He said to make him happy, I have to be happy. He said that he would see me when it was my time. He gave me one last hug, then everything went black. I woke up in the hospital room, numb from leaving Jii-Chan again. I couldn't recognize you guys at first. I didn't know who you were. But slowly, I started to remember.

I have a lot of knowledge I learned from Jii-Chan. Right now, you're wondering why I'm talking to you so much. Jii-Chan said, to be happy, I have to let go of the past. I'm letting go of my past by telling everyone what happened. Even if it takes me years to get my courage, I will tell everyone. I already told Hotaru, and now I told you."

I could tell she was done. I looked over to her and saw tears in her eyes. I gently wiped them.

"I know you'll get your courage. Hotaru and I will be by your side."

We spent the rest of the night staring at the stars.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. This story is darker than what I'm used to writing, but the idea popped up in my head and I had to write it. This was supposed to be a two-shot so I don't think I'll be continuing it. I might if a lot of people want me too, but I prefer to have it end like this. Thanks again for reading. Please review. **


End file.
